Prototype X-2
The Prototype X-2 is a Prototype that was made by the Kneall. Description The Prototype X-2 is the largest of all Alien ships seen in Galaxy and was formerly acquired by players for 5 million credits, an Alien Device, and a weapon part. (The X-2 was originally priced at 2 million credits). Players had to first find the Kneall Harbor Master to be able to buy this ship. Interior There is a detailed hallway leading to a glowing sphere (pilot's seat) and a bunch of screens, one of which is the main screen that says "Welcome USER." Advantages * High Turret firepower. * Fastest Prototype, with speed rivaling many Dreadnoughts. * Most people will avoid combat with this ship. * Great against Dreadnoughts, Battleships, or other similarly sized ships. * Amazing and unique Turrets. * Very high health. * Huge Cargo Hold. * Powerful Spinals. * Has 50% Damage Resistance because it is a Prototype class ship. * If destroyed, it has a HUGE explosion size of 23,000 studs likely wiping out all who killed it. * Easy to jump despawn. * THE highest Hull DPS in the game. * Fast firing Turrets, good for stealing kills. Disadvantages * 3,500 less Shield health than the Prototype X-1. * Not as good at Sieging as the Prototype X-1. * Difficult to find the vendor for this ship. * Once destroyed, it becomes unobtainable, FOREVER. * Large Turrets leave it vulnerable to swarms of small, fast ships like Frigates. * It was extremely expensive and required an Alien Device and a Weapon Part, which could take forever to grind for. * It requires good spinal aim to be effective. * Is a huge target as destroying one will most likely bounty wipe the user and give an additional 500k for killing it. * Only 8 turrets. Strategy * In a siege, gather support to fend off smaller ships. * With the high accuracy turrets, you can 'snipe' small frigates from a medium distance, though this is not recommended because of the long reload. * Use the front of this ship to propel yourself under smaller ships. * Save the subcannon as it frequently has line of sight issues causing you to waste dps. Use it for when the subcannon has proper line of sight. Version History * Received a remodel in an unknown version. * Shields were buffed by 2,500 in an unknown version. * Received a massive nerf removing 8 Huge Spinals for both Phasers and Cannons in an unknown version. * Was temporarily put back on sale in version .65b. You needed 5 million Credits, an Alien Device, and 1 Weapon Part to get it. ** Received a massive buff along with the re-enabling of the vendor, adding Huge Spinals and new Turrets. ** Received a trail in the first part of the "mega" update. * The original occasional screech was added back in .66b. * Shield buffed from 12,500 to 16,500, Hull buffed from 10,000 to 10,500 in version .66b * Turrets buffed in version .66b - increased damage and reduced cooldown. Trivia * This ship has the largest explosion size in the game (along with the Prototype X-1). * Recently, the Kneall Prototype was added, being essentially the same ship, just controlled by AI, and lacking the typical prototype resistance (or at least, that is what is believed.) * Has custom Turrets. * As of .63c, players will receive 500,000 additional Credits for destroying this ship. * This ship has the same amount of Spinals as the Prototype X-1 when it released. * In the interior, there is a crudely drawn smiley face behind the monitors that sit in front of the pilot's seat. * There are two of the same messages on both sides of the back of the Prototype X-2 in the Alien script. * Is no longer obtainable * LordZeloxy and Cronotious conducted tests involving the Prototype X-1 and the Prototype X-2 and which ship would come out on top in a battle. One test was purely DPS and the other was an actual battle. ** DPS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfdiBaU_Bj4 ** Actual Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htIcKMR3hEY&feature=youtu.be ** Shortened Results: *** DPS: Draw *** Actual Battle: Prototype X-1 Wins (OUTDATED) Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Prototype Category:Support Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Super Capital Ship Category:Quest Category:Alien Category:Advanced Ship